


Origin Story [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Bisexual Erasure (by characters), Bisexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Police, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: At seventeen, Ray Kowalski gets his ear pierced.
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5
Collections: due South/C6D Big Bang 2020





	Origin Story [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origin Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410280) by [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe), [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 



> Thanks to kittkat for beta! Thanks to mific for the lovely art!

Link to download/stream podfic: [MP3 with cover art](https://app.box.com/s/d6d62iorx0zwd3x92ncac4u9ywitny3f), [M4B with cover art](https://app.box.com/s/2vpq9zgnmy75x0b3mdxlqbofqlv1fsr3).

Thanks to mific for generating the files with the cover art included!

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. However, depending on your browser etc., the M4B version may be download-only.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of Origin Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444010) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
